With the rapid development of the technologies of portable electronic terminal devices, especially mobile phones and tablets, more and more novel technologies are applied to the electronic terminal devices. Currently, a pressure-sensitive touch technology is one of the novel technologies which may cause concerns in the field. Touch screens integrated with the pressure-sensitive touch screen technology may clearly distinguish between a touch action and a press action. When a user presses a screen, the touch screen integrated with a pressure sensor can exactly identify the pressure transferred by the user on the touch surface, thereby realizing different operations, for example, calling more control options in applications such as Message, Music and Calendar, etc. The existing pressure sensor is generally integrated on the periphery of a display to detect whether the display is pressed and detect the magnitude of the pressure.
A flexible touch screen is also a novel technology for wide attention currently. However, when an existing pressure sensor is integrated in a flexible touch screen, it can only detect whether the flexible touch screen is pressed and detect the magnitude of the pressure, but cannot detect whether the flexible touch screen is bent.